Polycon EV
Polycon is a total conversion for Escape Velocity Nova. It was created by AnubisTTP. It started out as a complicated strategy game he played with his friends. He started turning this game into an Escape Velocity plugin, but due to limitations with the EV engine, he could not complete it, and put it aside for other projects. When EVN came out, he decided to complete what he had started 6 years previously, and he had finished it less than a year later. Features *Completely new ships, weapons, etc. *An enormous galaxy with many factions *Beautiful graphics *New music Major Governments These are the most powerful governments and corporations in Polycon EV. There are numerous smaller factions, but only the groups who are important to the game's storylines or control large areas of space are listed here. Polycon The Polyconians are a race genetically engineered by the Takari for the purpose of taking over hostile planets, building a civilization there, and mining the planet's resources. Then the Takari would deploy a killswitch virus to exterminate the Polyconians on that planet, and the Takari would move in and use the mined resources. The Polyconians realized what the Takari were planning and turned against them, giving the Takari no choice but to release the killswitch virus. Unfortunately for the Takari, the virus also affected their own DNA, driving the Takari extinct. The surviving Polyconians combined their own DNA with that of another of the Takari's engineered species, negating the effects of the killswitch virus and allowing them to reproduce. Eventually the Polycon Empire, making their home on the planet known as Polycon City, had conquered much of the known universe and enslaved countless lesser races. The Polycon storyline in the game involves the player working for the TTP (Polycon's military force) to fight Polycon's enemies. Vecon Vecon is a major shipyard which produces most of the ships used by the Polyconians, comparable to Sigma Shipyards in EVN. The only planet or space station owned entirely by Vecon is the Vecon Mentat, a gigantic starship construction facility orbiting the uninhabitable planet Vecon 2. Their storyline in the game involves fighting the Cladassa pirate group. Neo Industries Neo Industries produce ships and weapons, and are known for their unscrupulous business tactics. Their in-game storyline involves the player destroying Neo Industries' business competitor, Messiah Mining. Balgon The Balgons are less warlike than the Polyconians, although they do have formidable military vessels. They are more centered around trading, and have advanced technology such as the Slipstream Drive, Phased Cloaking Device, and Point Singularity Projector. Draconen The Draconens are a xenophobic race from the western area of the Mier galaxy. They are definitely not carbon based; it has been theorized that they are silicon-based lifeforms. There are some minefields left by the Draconens in Polycon space, and the Polyconian government has a space station dedicated to studying and reproducing Draconen technology. Sorhal The Sorhal are space-based lifeforms. The Sorhal "ships" are thought to be the Sorhal themselves, reinforced with protective armor. Venerian The religious Venerians control the northeastern area of the Meta galaxy, spreading their religion using golden temple ships. They are descendants of the Jains, one of the three Origin Species. Militarily pitiful, they are allied with the Vogons, who provide them protection. Vogon The Vogons are the only remaining Origin Species at the time of Polycon EV. Using their relatively unadvanced (but still effective) technology, they provide military protection to the Venerians. Robotic Plague The Robotic Plague are parasitic machines who are focused on dominating the universe and assimilating any technology available to make themselves stronger. They control a large area of empty space in the far west of the Mier galaxy. Their only "base" is the Worldship, a gigantic, immobile space station. Miamier The Miamier are a race fighting to prevent takeover by the Polycon Empire. Having no starship designs of their own, they copied and modified the plans for Vecon ships. For example, their Tydirum Cruiser is nearly identical to the Vecon-produced one used by Polycon, except it lacks the Energy Sphere Generator and has a different weapons loadout. Their storyline involves the player helping them fight off Polycon by resurrecting ancient Takari technology. Meridian The democratic Meridians have primitive technology, but manage to hold their own by sheer brute force. Their storyline in the game involves the player fighting the Naglafarr rebels and helping the Meridians develop a powerful starship with captured technology from other races. External Links *Official Website - Official website of Polycon. Category:Completed Total Conversions